Whistle
by Akuro13
Summary: What would result if Reid never gave Morgan the whistle back in season 1 at the end of episode 6: L.D.S.K.? Why slash of course! Morgan/Reid. Not sure if this really classifies as humor or not...oh well!


My urge to slash up every moment had me squealing inside that Reid would keep and carry around the whistle Morgan gave him...

* * *

Whistle

It was late with way to much paper work to be done and just Reid and Morgan to complete it. Another case, more hardship, and now that annoying tick of the clock. Then it caught Reid's eye. He looked to his right and noticed the shine of the whistle Morgan jokingly gave him when he failed to get his qualification to carry a gun. He's not sure if it was because he was tired, still angry over the not so funny joke, or if he was just simply bored, but whatever it was though, he picked the whistle up from his desk, draped it over his head, and dropped it around his neck.

With a wicked grin, he angled his chair towards Morgan's desk, rested his chin on his left palm, then placed the whistle between his lips. Taking a deep breath, he slowly let it out through the whistle and stared, stared, and stared some more as the shrill noise filtered out steadily, accompanied by his rhythmic tapping of the eraser to the pencil in his hand.

Without even glancing up from his work, Morgan raised a hand as if to block the sound. "Reid, stop it," he said with irritation, clearly not up for any messing around. Reid stops blowing into the whistle but continues staring and the tapping against his desk. For a while. Soon he takes another deep breath and let's it out, causing the noise to start back up and Morgan to toss the papers he was holding down.

"Seriously kid? Stop." This time he did look up and Reid didn't stop.

When Morgan got up and took the few steps to Reid's desk, the genius for some reason didn't feel intimidated like he should, seeing as a tall, clearly fit agent was looking a little pissed and literally stalking towards him. Maybe it was some weird, crazy, fun he was having getting under the older man's skin, or he just wanted to make him as annoyed as he got earlier at that 'joke.' No, it's probably because this is fun.

Though he stopped the tapping of the pencil against his desk, Reid never looked away from other's gaze, even when Morgan pulled the whistle away just to lean down and blow it himself. It was a childish retaliation, this whole 'fight' was childish and it made Reid work to keep down a smile. He in turn mimicked Morgan's actions and took back the whistle. It only just touched his lips when it was snatched from his fingers and placed back between Morgan's lips. His face was a great deal closer now and the sound emitted from the whistle was just a quick, low noise that ended with Morgan smirking around the metal, as if it was a winning blow.

Losing is not a prospect Reid enjoys so he continues the passing of the whistle, but when he reaches to grab it back, Morgan drops the whistle and as soon as he feels the weight around his neck from gravity pulling the small object down, lips are pressing against his. Definitely an outcome he didn't calculate.

The persistent pressure on his mouth slowly began moving and he found himself following. Hands rested on the armrests of his chair, brushing against his elbows, to push him back against one side of his corner desk. He was pinned. He couldn't stand up with Morgan looming over him like he was, he couldn't roll his chair to the right since the other half of his desk is there or to the left because Morgan could use his grip on the chair to pull him back, and backwards was clearly out of the question.

Of course he didn't feel the need for an escape route as he quite enjoys the slip of a tongue between his lips, much better than passing a whistle around to tick the other off. No, the heat rising, the intoxicatingly good scent surrounding him, the goosebumps raising along his skin, and the almost hungry way Morgan is attacking his mouth, leaning into him, is much, _much_ better.

Result of childish war turned grown-up? Tie.

* * *

Just a passing thought I had when I saw that episode. Let me know what you think =^.^=


End file.
